My Lady, Bound by Blood
by animetearslove
Summary: Now that the masters of the Phantomhive and Trancy houses are dead, the Queen has no choice but to call on her trump card-the Abelle family. However, the head of the family has a secret, one that will leave the fate of England in questionable hands...


**A/N: Hello! This will be my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic! I've been hooked on this show recently, and I just finished the second season. I have to say… I wasn't very impressed. I'm not a fan of CielxSebastian, so… yeah, Ciel turning into a demon was such a let-down. And don't get me started on ALOIS. (R.I.P., Alois Trancy-sexual hazard.) **

**This fanfic will have two main OCs I've created. This all takes place a few weeks after the end of Kuroshitsuji II, 'cept the prologue, and I think this is what **_**should **_**happen after Ciel's "death". Oh, and, this is based solely on the ANIME**, **NOT THE MANGA.** **The manga's storyline is different, and I intend on buying the volumes when I get some money! Until then, I have no idea how different the two are. And, no, I won't read the chapters online. I prefer to be surprised when I get the volumes!**

**Well, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Your Majesty?"

There was a knock at the door, and the Queen lifted her head. "Come in," she replied, putting down the document she was holding.

The door opened, and her right-hand maid walked in, holding a box. She curtsied. "I apologize for the intrusion."

"It's quite alright, Anne-Marie," the Queen said, smiling. "Where did you find that?" She gestured to the box.

Anne-Marie looked a little flustered. "I found it outside, your Majesty. However, there's no signature anywhere… Would you like to see it, or should I discard of it…?"

"Hmm." The Queen opened a drawer and took out a pair of spectacles. "Let me see it, if you would please."

The maid stepped forward and set the box onto the desk. The Queen examined it. It was a simple, beige box, with two black stripes, one horizontal, the other vertical. Her withered hands shook slightly as she lifted the cover off.

Anne-Marie's face clouded with confusion. "A… lollipop?"

Her Majesty lifted the candy piece out and murmured, "Ah… Funtom Company."

"How do you know?" Anne-Marie asked quietly.

"The tag. It's of a toy rabbit with an eye patch. There's only one company I know of with such a logo. The cat on the wrapper as well. It has a crown. Funtom would be the only one to do something so extravagant, yet strange."

"I see… but why?" Anne-Marie let her eyes wander to the inside of the box, and she gasped. "Your Majesty, look!" She pointed to a piece of paper. It was adorned with a black rose design.

The Queen removed the paper and read it, her face taking on a troubled expression:

'_In memory of Ciel Phantomhive, who died at August 26, 1889, aged 13 years.'_

There was silence.

"Ciel… Phantomhive?" Anne-Marie thought aloud. "Isn't that-"

The Queen bowed her head. "Oh, Ciel… at only thirteen years old too…" She looked truly distraught.

Anne-Marie looked gently at her Majesty. "…I'm sorry, your Majesty…"

The Queen raised her head. "We can mourn him. But, not now. We have a more pressing matter at hands," she said gravely, folding her hands. She looked much older and tired.

"Your Majesty?"

The Queen paused, adjusting her spectacles. "We have the death of Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive house and leader of Funtom Company. However," she continued, "we also have the recent death of Alois Trancy, head of the Trancy house, to consider."

"Those are two important families, here, aren't they?" Anne-Marie asked, her French accent kicking in.

The Queen nodded in response. "Yes. I have come to rely on both when England faced trouble. Now, however, England is alone, without either of her protectors. Our problems aren't going to stop anytime soon, I fear."

Her maid opened her mouth to suggest something, then shut her mouth.

"Anne-Marie, what were you going to advise we do?" the Queen asked. Anne-Marie hesitated. "Go on.," the Queen said gently.

Anne-Marie nodded slowly. "Your Majesty, I remember you told me about that one family when I first arrived here. I was going to suggest that you… call on her."

It was quiet as the Queen pondered over this. She sighed, removing her spectacles and rubbing her forehead. "I promised I wouldn't put her into anymore danger, but, I suppose there is no choice…"

"Well, your Majesty, couldn't there be a different choice? If you don't want her to do it, couldn't you choose someone who is of non-royalty?"

"I suppose, but she is someone I put complete faith in. She is wise and resourceful. Dedicated and hardworking. The most logical choice." She stood up, looking out the window behind her. "Anne-Marie, please go and arrange a meeting with her. I will have to call on her services once more."

The maid curtsied. "Very good, your Majesty. I will go and do it right now. Excuse me." Her footsteps soon faded, and the door shut.

The sky was dark and grim looking. The glass was cool as her Majesty put her fingertips against it. "Yes, trouble is brewing," she said slowly. The sky flashed with lightning as if to second her statement.

The Queen's lips barely moved as she uttered, "Both my faithful watchdog and spider are gone. Now, the only one left is…

"The worker bee…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that! Review's are welcome; I appreciate SOLID criticism, and you know what that means, trolls. <strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
